A mouse on a mission
by ladybug201251
Summary: okay so this is my first story on fanfic so I hope all of you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

One day in the Central Park Zoo I was relaxing with Skipper and his team when a box came down with a parachute on it. And it's something I'd never seen before but Skipper and his team do. So we took the box back inside the penguin HQ and in it was a video watch.

Me: So Skipper is that a video watch that you and your team got before, right?

Skipper: Yes, and special agent Buck Rockgut told us about the sleeper agent before we even know about Buck being the sleeper agent.

Me: gee, that almost broke you and your team apart. But you guys didn't, am I right?

Skipper: Sorry Kiva, but that's classified.

Kowalski: But all that is behind us now and maybe this time this won't happened again.

That's where the screen came on the video watch and it was Buck Rockgut. And I gotta say it was a real honor for me to meet Buck Rockgut for the first time. Skipper and his team salute to Buck Rockgut but I didn't.

Buck: Skipper, who's that girly mouse over there?

Skipper: That right there Buck is our pal Kiva.

Me: Hello, it's a real honor for me to meet you Buck rockgut.

Buck: Well thank you, but just call me Buck okay. Anyway I got something to tell you, Skipper.

Skipper: Okay what is it that you want to tell me Buck?

Private: Is it the Red Squirrel again?

Buck: Nope, It's about your pal Kiva, Private. You see Skipper even though I met your friend I got an important special mission for her.

Me: Gosh, an important mission for me, Buck?

Buck: You bet your mouse tail that I do Kiva and it's not going to be easy. There's a new villain somewhere in Denmark named Stella and she's a pink cat without a tail. And your mission is to stop Stella's plan before she takes over the world. Over and out.

After Buck said that the screen was turn off and well to me I was nervous about my first mission from Buck rockgut.

Me: Oh dear it really is not going to be easy for me, Skipper cause cat's eat mice and I'm a mouse.

Skipper: Don't worry, Kiva I'm going with you I may not like Denmark but I'm not letting you go stop Stella by yourself.

Me: The penguin credo never fails you all the time if you know what I mean.

Skipper: Nope.

Kowalski: Negative.

Private: It never fails us before.

Rico: No.

Skipper: And you and I are going to leave first thing in the morning.

Me: Sounds fair to me after all I need my rest after all.

So me along with Skipper and his team went to bed cause tomorrow will be my mission with my best friend Skipper.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Skipper and I left the Central Park Zoo and headed to Denmark by boat.

Skipper: Alright Kiva we're getting closer to Denmark.

Me: Gosh, that's great and once we set our feet on Denmark we'll need to find stella's hideout, right?

Skipper: That's right, Kiva. And just as long as we stay close nothing can go wrong.

Once the boat hit the sand, me and Skipper step into Denmark.

Me: Wow.

Skipper: I know it's a lot better than last time.

Me: Okay Skipper, it looks like we need to go that way.

Skipper: Alright sounds fair.

So me and Skipper went in that direction, but somewhere in the lab of her hideout is Stella spying and watching our every move.

Stella: Well, well, well, what do we have here and by we I mean me. A mouse with a pink bow and everything, oh, and what's this she brought along her little flightless friend to help her out. Well little does he know that I'm planning to take over the world but if I'm going to take over the world I need a heart of a mouse. Cat ninjas get over here now!

Cat ninja 1: you called us here Stella.

Stella: I need you and the other cat ninjas to bring her to me alive, I need her heart for my ray machine.

Cat ninja 2: Oh don't you threat your evilness we will not fail you.

Stella: Good cause if you fail me I will be piss as hell, now go, go, go! *looks at the screen* Soon with your heart I will command all mice to bow down before me and take over the world. *evil laugh*

Meanwhile Skipper and I were still looking for her hideout and of course I was making sure that we were in the right direction.

Skipper: Any luck yet, Kiva?

Me: No.

Skipper: Hmmm... Well if you find anything just let-

But before Skipper can finish his sentence, I stopped right at my tracks looking at the cat ninjas knowing that danger was about to happened.

Skipper: What the name of sugar peppermints? Are those cat ninjas?

Me: Gee, you think so Skipper. Stella must've send them here to catch me.

Cat Ninja #1: Well, well, well looks like finding that mouse was a whole lot easier than we though.

Skipper: Get into fighting mode Kiva, I don't trust them at all.

So Skipper and I got into our fighting positions, but the ninja cats got better ideas. One of the ninja cats toss the knock out gas right at me and Skipper causing us to get knock out, ninja cat one grabbed me and ninja cat two grabbed Skipper.


End file.
